


Making Time

by legendaryroar



Series: Finding Time for Rest [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: After stealing Shiro away on the Black Lion, Keith succeeds in making Shiro finally get some decent sleep. The lazy time together when he wakes up is a great perk.





	Making Time

Keith wakes when the bed shifts. Without opening his eyes, he reaches out, patting around until he finds part of Shiro. Tugging doesn’t shift him, so with a grumble, he shifts closer, curling up against him. There’s a low chuckle and vibration against him.

“Morning,” Shiro whispers.

Lips brush Keith’s forehead after Shiro turns in his arms, and Keith smiles and blinks his eyes open. It’s been so long since he got to wake up and see Shiro before anything else that he can’t move for a moment, drinking in the sight of him.

“Could you have put your nest-thing any further away from the damn bathroom?” Shiro mumbles, shifting and tangling his legs with Keith’s.

Keith can’t help but snort at the annoyed expression Shiro’s wearing. “I usually have Kosmo around.”

“ You make your wolf teleport you to the bathroom?  _ Keith _ ! That’s so lazy!”

With a grin, Keith rubs his foot against Shiro’s ankle. Shiro yanks it away with a yelp and Keith can’t help but laugh, following and trying to get him again. He manages to brush his toes against Shiro’s ankle only once more before Shiro gets enough leverage to knock Keith onto his back and roll on top of him.

As Shiro props himself up with his arm, Keith stretches and yawns, his body warm and heavy. “Morning,” he finally says, smiling up at Shiro as he scowls down at him.

“I hope you’re pleased with yourself,” Shiro says, lowering himself enough to press his forehead against Keith’s. “I slept for nine hours.”

Keith runs his hands up Shiro’s sides with a sigh. He can already tell the good it’s done. Some of the tiredness has left Shiro’s eyes. His body feels warm and relaxed, not as much as it should, but far better than it has been.

“Hungry?” he asks. He’s already eaten, a couple of hours ago before he dozed off himself.

“Already found your stash,” Shiro laughs. “You have so much stuff hidden in all these blankets.”

Heat rushes to Keith’s face, but he doesn’t look away from Shiro. “Yeah, it’s a thing, apparently.”

Shiro just smiles. “I might just start sleeping here with you instead of the awful little room they gave me at the Garrison. And this is much nicer than my room on the Atlas.”

The rush of feeling Keith gets from those words makes him want to squirm. Giving in to the urge, he moves, pushing gently at Shiro until he lets Keith manhandle him into his back. With a content sigh, Keith lies bodily on him and presses his face into his neck.

“Please,” he whispers.

In the background of his mind, warmth washes over him. Black’s approval brings a smile to his lips, but he pushes her away gently. She puts up a little resistance, but fades away again to give them privacy.

“I’ve missed that so much,” Shiro says, skimming his hand up Keith’s back and gripping the back of his neck lightly. Keith wonders if he pushed Black away or let her hang around in his mind. Probably the latter. He doesn’t blame him.

He hums and kisses Shiro’s neck. Shiro sighs and Keith bites down gently.

“We should head back.”

Keith bites a little harder, and Shiro laughs. “What, I don’t even get verbal responses now?”

“Not when you’re being stupid,” Keith mutters, rubbing his face into Shiro’s neck a little. Ever since he fought the clone he swears he can smell more than he used to. Like some of his senses are sharper now. Shiro always smells so damn good to him.

“You can’t hide me away forever,” Shiro whispers. “Even if I want you to.”

Keith shifts and hovers over him. “We never have enough time.”

Shiro cups his face gently. “We’re lucky we have anything at all right now.”

There’s another gentle press at the back of Keith’s mind, but Keith ignores it. He knows this far too well and he doesn’t need Black chiming in.

“I’ll keep saving you,” he says, meeting Shiro’s gaze without hesitation. “I’ll keep bringing you back. As many times as it takes, Shiro. I will never give up on you.”

Shiro closes his eyes. “I’ll never earn that faith and loyalty you have in me. I don’t deserve it anymore after what I put you through.”

Keith pulls Shiro’s hand from his face and pins it to the mattress. “You’ve more than earned it. And you don’t get to decide that anyway. I love you, and that’s reason enough even before all the things you’ve done for me.”

Black purrs in the back of Keith’s mind, and he hopes she’s telling Shiro how stupid he’s being too. The tables have turned, and if Shiro hadn’t spent so long making Keith believe in himself he wouldn’t have a chance doing the same for Shiro now.

“Give yourself some more time,” he says, sliding his hand down Shiro’s arm. “You’ve been through so much, let it all settle a little.”

Shiro shakes his head a little. “It’s only a matter of time before we’re attacked again. That thing, there will be more.”

Keith nods, drifting his hand over Shiro’s shoulder and down his chest. “That’s tomorrow’s problem. Today’s mission is rest, so put it aside.”

The smooth planes of Shiro’s body are marred with scars, but Keith finds the texture almost soothing, like each scar is a reminder of how tough Shiro is. How he keeps surviving, keeps coming back.

“It’s not that easy for me,” Shiro whispers.

“I know,” Keith says, dipping his head down and kissing a long scar that curves over Shiro’s shoulder and down his chest. It was never easy for Keith either. Shiro helped him with that. “I’ll help you. Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Shiro breathes, as Keith slides his hand over and thumbs gently at his nipple. He presses again and looks up in time to catch Shiro’s startled expression.

“More sensitive than you’re used to?” he asks, even though he knows the answer. It’s something he noticed at one point, but never thought about. He’s thought about it since, that and many other things.

“How?”

Keith shrugs and leans down, brushing his lips over it while he talks. “Who knows? You’re more ticklish than you used to be too. Maybe the cloning process made your nerves more sensitive than before or something.”

There’s a long silence, and Keith looks up. Shiro’s biting his lip, hard enough to turn it white. Tutting lightly, Keith leans up and kisses him. Shiro releases his lip at once and Keith sucks it gently.

“Don’t overthink it,” he says, pressing their foreheads together and wishing he could follow his own advice.

Shiro tangles his hands into the hair at the base of Keith’s neck and holds him there. “You know this body better than I do.”

Keith can’t stop himself from grimacing and trying to pull away, but Shiro holds him there, keeps them connected.

“I’m sorry,” Keith says. “I should have known it wasn’t you.”

“Hey, we’ve been through this,” Shiro says without pause. “He was a copy of me, flawlessly designed to replace me. It’s not your fault. I don’t blame you. I’m not mad at you. It might as well have been me until Haggar started trying to take control.”

A shiver passes over Keith only to be soothed by the warmth radiating from his connection with Black. She really wasn’t even trying to leave them alone now.

“There are...there are so many thing he and I...that you won’t know that I...”

It’s hard. It’s so hard. With everything going on they haven’t had time for this so he just pushed it away. They’ve talked about a lot, but never the intimacies Keith shared with the clone. Physical and emotional.

“We’ll figure it all out together again, if that’s okay?” Shiro says, lifting his chin up to press their lips together. Keith kisses back just for a moment, then pulls back. 

“Always, Shiro,” he says. “All the time you need. We’ll go slow. There’s no rush.”

Shiro laughs softly. “We could die tomorrow.”

Keith dips his head and bites his neck again. “Not going to happen.”

“Stubborn ass,” Shiro mutters, his hand skimming down Keith’s back again.

With a hum of agreement, Keith kisses the spot he bit, lapping at it gently before sucking. The hitch in Shiro’s breathing seems so loud, and it sends a wave of heat through him. In the back of his mind, there’s an odd sense of amusement, and then Black’s presence fades.

“It’s not going to look good for the captain of the Atlas to be walking around with love bites all over his neck,” Shiro says, even though he’s tilting his head back and baring the smooth expanse of his neck without hesitation.

“Wrong,” Keith laughs, nipping his shoulder gently. “Nothing could look better.”

With an increase in pressure, the fingertips Shiro had been running up and down Keith’s spine sharpen to light scratches. Keith bites his shoulder a little harder. 

“Possessive,” Shiro breathes, bringing his hand to rest on Keith’s hip and gripping tightly.

“You love it,” Keith whispers into his ear.

The hum of agreement Keith gets sends heat pulsing through him so strongly he has to close his eyes. There’s so much he wants to do. So many thing to make Shiro as comfortable and warm and relaxed as he could possibly be. But some of those things, Shiro doesn’t even know he likes them yet.

As he kisses and nips at Shiro’s neck, he thumbs at one of his nipples again, feeling Shiro’s groan vibrate the skin beneath his mouth. Shiro shifts restlessly under him and slides his hand back up to grip the back of Keith’s neck. Like every other time, there’s a surge of feeling Keith can’t describe at the gesture, but he opens himself to it, lets it in and kisses down until he lapping at Shiro’s other nipple.

Resting on Shiro the way he is, he can feel him start to harden against him through the thin fabric of their underwear. Can feel a sheen of sweat build on his skin as he keeps shifting restlessly, his breathing becoming quick and shallow and twinged with moans as Keith continues to tease both nipples with mouth and fingers.

Carefully, gently, he slips his teeth around Shiro’s nipple and bites gently. Shiro’s whole chest lifts up into it as he makes a soft, desperate sound. The grip on the back of his neck tightens, and Keith can feel a slight pinch from his nails. He bites a little harder, tugs slightly, and Shiro  _ sobs. _

When Keith lifts his head, Shiro resists the motion by tugging on the back of his neck and pressing his chest up higher. With a grin, Keith turns a little and kisses the skin right next to his nipple.

Keith stops thumbing at his other nipple and places his hand on Shiro’s sternum. He pushes down hard, until Shiro is lying flat again. As if he comes to himself from a fog, Shiro’s body goes taut. Keith kisses up to his mouth and steals the words before Shiro can say them. He doesn’t want to listen to Shiro apologise for enjoying himself so much. Not today. Not when the whole point of this is to get Shiro to relax and take a break from having to lead everyone like he hasn’t gone through hell in the last few years with no time to even recuperate properly.

It takes minimal shuffling for Keith to create enough space to reach between them. Shiro moans into his mouth the second Keith’s fingers brush over his cock through his underwear He jerks his hips into it, and Keith bites down on his bottom lip. He tugs gently before letting it go and kissing along his jaw.

It’s hard to pull back, Shiro’s hand slips off the back of his neck and leaves him feeling cold there. But he pushes the blankets aside and slides his hands down Shiro’s sides until he’s tucking his fingers under the waistband of his underwear.

“You okay?” he asks softly, not yet tugging them off. It’s been so long since they were together this way. “Is this alright?”

“Yes,” Shiro says, lifting his hips for Keith to take them off. “Yours too.”

Keith quickly divests them of the last barrier between them, and then crawls over Shiro again, propping himself up with one hand planted by Shiro’s shoulder, the other reaching between them to brush at Shiro’s cock again.

“May I?”

“Yes, yes, let me...hang on…”

Keith gently sucks a spot under Shiro’s jaw as Shiro gets his hand between them and curled around his cock. A groan works its way out of him, and he bites Shiro’s neck lightly to try and muffle it. He doesn’t want this to be about him. 

“Well this is awkward,” Shiro says with a tense chuckle. 

Keith closes his eyes and rubs his face into Shiro’s neck. “Feels good to me.”

It does. Shiro’s gripping him and even if it’s a bit dry and stilted, it still feels good. Keith has lube lying around somewhere, but can’t really be bothered looking for it. He doesn’t want Shiro thinking it has to go any further than this. 

Shiro chuckles again. “I feel like I’m learning how to do this all over again,” he says. “Did I really use the Galra arm that much?”

Keith curls his fingers around Shiro’s length too, rocking his hips down a little to slide through Shiro’s hand and help him out. “Yeah. I wonder if your new hand can vibrate too.”

Keith drinks in the sound Shiro makes, cut off in the middle by a startled moan as Keith thumbs at his slit. Both Shiro’s hips and his hand jerk from the sensation, and Keith hums into his neck and does it again.

Shiro’s grip on him alternates tight and loose, the strokes awkward and stilted, but Keith still has to bite down on Shiro’s neck to muffle his moans so he can still hear Shiro. Having Shiro’s hand on him again, and it actually being Shiro now, just feels like too much. Affecting him more than it physically should.

“I’m not going to be able to look anyone in the eye tomorrow,” Shiro groans. “Is there any unmarked space left there?”

Heat rushes to Keith’s face, but he just sucks another spot on Shiro’s neck, gripping his cock tighter as he does. Shiro’s hips jerk into it, and then keep jerking, keep rocking until he’s thrusting through the circle of Keith’s hand.

It takes far sooner than Keith expects for Shiro’s breathing to become stilted and his body to shake. 

“Look...look at me,” Shiro breathes, tilting his head to the side to press against the top of Keith’s.

For a moment, Keith’s stomach twists with guilt. He’s too used to Shiro grabbing him to gain eye contact when he wants it, he forgot for a moment he only has one hand available.

“Sorry, sorry,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s neck before finally lifting his head to hover above him.

Shiro’s face is almost crimson, and the flush spreads down his neck to his chest. His eyes are barely open. Keith presses their foreheads together. It feels like Shiro’s burning up against him. Keith’s barely doing anything now. Shiro’s thrusting up into his hand, and all Keith can do is grip him tighter and thumb at his head when his hips rock down.

He wants to draw it out for him, wants to take him apart until he can’t even move or speak, but all the best ways he knows how to do that, he learned with the clone. It can wait. They don’t need more than this. Just having this time is enough.

“I love you so much,” he breathes, brushing their lips together.

Shiro goes rigid under him and warmth spills over Keith’s hand. His body shakes and then goes lax under him. Keith catches his moans in his mouth even though Shiro can barely kiss back. The urge to devour the sounds is so strong. Like he can just take it all into himself and hold onto it when they’re apart. 

Shiro’s hand falls from Keith’s cock, and Keith is unable to stop the pathetic whine that slips free from his throat.

“Move up, let me...I want to use my mouth on you,” Shiro says breathlessly, pulling his head back and looking down between their bodies. He grabs Keith’s hip and tugs weakly.

Keith takes his hand and presses it back against his cock. “This is fine, Shiro. You don’t need to do more than this.”

Shiro’s expression contorts. “I’m terrible at this now. I’m not used to...just let me use my mouth. I can still do that.”

“ Shiro... _ Takashi _ ,” Keith says softly, pressing his forehead to Shiro’s. “Anything you give me is always enough. More than enough. Give yourself time. Your left hand still feels perfect.”

“You should really pull some of these lines around Lance sometime,” Shiro laughs, as his face turns red. “He thinks he’s the one with all the game. All the best romantic lines.”

Keith wrinkles his nose. “Do no talk about Lance when I’m hard, asshole.”

Shiro laughs again. “Then give me what I want and get up here. I want to use my mouth. I like it, Keith, so get over here.”

That would be too easy, to always let Shiro shift attention away until he never learns to use his left hand. It’s not really necessary that he do now, but Keith would rather the longer, less skilful handjob than a brilliant blowjob. Just because Shiro will see him getting off on his less skilled hand anyway.

It feels too important to leave alone right now.

Faking a groan of defeat, he shuffles up, his knees on either side of Shiro’s body. The smug look on Shiro’s face disappears when Keith stops and settles on his chest, far enough away that Shiro can’t lean up and get his mouth on his cock.

Keith takes Shiro’s hand and brings it to his cock, curling the fingers around it. He shakes his head at Shiro’s stubborn expression and loose grip. He’s letting his hand go lax like he thinks that will work. If he really didn’t want to do it, he’d pull his hand away. 

“You know, I think this is the first time I’ve felt your left hand on me,” Keith murmurs, holding Shiro’s hand to his cock and starting to move it. There aren’t many things he didn’t do with the clone, but later, he’ll have to think harder about it, find them all and tell Shiro so they can have something together, just for them.

Shiro’s brow furrows, but he doesn’t pull his hand away. “You and he didn’t…?”

Keith shakes his head and sighs as he feels Shiro start to grip him instead of letting Keith do it. 

“Really?”

The expression on Shiro’s face makes Keith want to simultaneously thrust into his hand and lean forward and bury his face in his neck. He settles for arching his back and giving a slight thrust of his hips as Shiro starts to work him. In a way, the sloppiness of Shiro’s left hand is amazing. His grip keeps changing, tight and then looser. It’s unpredictable and Keith can’t help but look down and watch.

“I feel like I’m a fumbling teenager again,” Shiro laughs, a little nervously, stopping and brushing his thumb gently over the tip of Keith’s cock. 

Keith just hums and watches Shiro collect precome to make it a little smoother. He still wants to lean down and press his face to Shiro’s neck, but he’s too close, it’ll be too awkward. He can only watch instead. 

“I can’t finger you at the same time anymore,” Shiro says in a soft sigh.

Keith glances around until he spies the arm where Shiro left it on the floor. “We could put your arm back on,” he suggests, though he really has no desire to move. No desire for Shiro to stop touching him with that unpredictable grip. It tightens again and he shivers. He might be into this a little too much, never knowing if things will get tighter or looser, if Shiro will swipe at the head or not.

He used to be predictable, now he’s so far from it.

“No, let’s not,” he says. “Another time. I really like this, don’t stop.”

Just imagining how this would feel with Shiro’s cock inside him...he bites his lip and groans. Shiro’s hand stutters on him, going still, and Keith hisses and rocks his hips. Getting the hint, Shiro gives him a slightly too-tight squeeze, and then works him faster. 

Keith leans forward and rests his hands on either side of Shiro’s head. It’s an awkward forward bend that puts his head above than Shiro’s, but he can’t find the will to shuffle further down Shiro’s torso, even if it means he could press his face to Shiro’s neck.

There are already marks there. Red and angry, all the places he bit and sucked. Shiro’s right, he can’t really walk around the Garrison like that, but he will, and Keith groans and rocks into Shiro’s hand a little faster from the thought.

“Is this really enough?” Shiro whispers, almost too quietly to hear, like he knows it will annoy Keith.

It does, but he bites his lip and waits a moment. Fights to breathe and jerks when Shiro’s hand slips and he feels the lightest brush of nails. 

“You will _always_ be enough,” he groans, feeling his thighs shake as Shiro’s hand circles him again but tight, so tight. Smoother now too. A quick glance down shows he’s leaking and he can feel it creeping up on him, everything going tight and hot, the pleasure building. 

Then Shiro’s grip loosens and he groans and has to grip the blankets under them to stop himself from reaching down to finish himself. 

“Tighter?” Shiro asks.

Keith’s gaze snaps to his face, and he can feel his expression twist into a scowl. The bastard is smirking at him. But that was always a good look on him.

“Please?” Keith asks, breathless and knowing full well Shiro can never deny him anything.

He’s rewarded when Shiro’s eyes widen and his grip tightens at once. It’s enough for Keith’s body to shudder, his hips jerking out of his own pace.

“Close?” Shiro asks, licking his lips and not taking his eyes off Keith’s face for a moment.

Keith nods and leans back, giving in to the shivering urge to arch his back. He misses being touched during this, but in a way, it’s almost better. His only point of contact is the warmth of Shiro under his ass and against his legs, and the slide of Shiro’s hand over his cock. The rest of him feels itchy and hot. He wants to be touched, but at the same time he can’t bear to do it himself. He lets his arms hang uselessly by his sides as Shiro works him closer and closer. His legs shake, his breathing is rapid and uneven. Shiro’s still watching him closely and Keith can’t look away, not even to watch Shiro’s hand work him. It builds and builds until there’s a whine in his throat that cuts into a breathless gasp and he’s gone.

He collapses forward before he can stop himself, shuffling back until he’s lost Shiro’s hand but is lying on him instead, groaning from the contact. He presses his face to Shiro’s neck and moans into his skin.

Shiro’s hand lands on the back of is neck and he can’t help but make a pleased sound, even though he can tell Shiro didn’t wipe his hand first. Closing his eyes, he focuses on slowing his breathing as the pleasure crashes through him and then fades.

“Shower,” he mutters after a while.

Shiro hums in agreement, but doesn’t move. “I could stay here with you forever,” he says instead.

Keith almost wants to laugh at him, except that he feels exactly the same. He wishes they could just fly away in the Black lion and not have to go back and keep fighting. But they do. They’ll go back, and Shiro will throw himself back into everything Earth needs him to be. Everything the Universe needs him to be. And Keith will do the same.

“You need to take more time off,” he grumbles, nosing at Shiro’s neck and dreading the moment he has to move.

Shiro just hums. It’s soft, low. Keith lifts his head and see his eyes are closed. His breathing slows, and Keith wants to laugh. All that fuss about taking a break, and he’s falling asleep again after only just waking.

With a smile, he ducks his head back into Shiro’s neck. Even if they’re just sleeping, it’s time well spent just for being with Shiro. And if Shiro wakes even more rested and relaxed, maybe Keith can convince him to take one more day off.

Earth and the Universe can wait just a little longer for their hero.

** End. **

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of got away from me a bit XD but anyway, fluffy soft Sheith is very important to me right now! They deserve all the rest =)
> 
> I'm very into this idea of them relearning each other after the clone, Shiro's in a new(ish?) body, and I forever headcanon Keith getting some minor Galra traits and behaviours after his time with Krolia and that fight.
> 
> Oh, and Keith doesn’t make Kosmo teleport him to the bathroom, more like Kosmo gets sick of waiting for more pets while Keith takes forever walking across the lion to the bathroom so he pops him there and back XD
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
